


To be surprised

by allofspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has computer troubles. Sam has a date with Gabe. Castiel works at the computer shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be surprised

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Sonde Lerche song "To be surprised"

Dean banged his computer with his fist again as he swore. It wasn’t like he actually thought it would fix anything, but his general view toward the world is that violence may not be the answer, but it sure makes him feel better.

“Dean, you know hitting it won’t actually fix anything right?” Sam called from the kitchen.

Dean rolled his eyes and shut the top of his laptop down. The blue screen was only serving to aggravate him further. 

“Smells good, Sammy. Whatcha cooking?” Dean ventured into the kitchen, following the delicious smell that was teasing his nostrils.

“It’s not for you. Weren’t you supposed to be going out tonight?”

Dean sensed that Sammy was trying to act calm and hiding his nerves poorly. It made him suspicious.

“Two steaks? And one’s not for me? Sammy, are you having someone over tonight? You could’ve just told me, I’ll get out of your hair,” Dean said as he grinned slyly. “What’s her name, then?” Dean stole a carrot from a veggie platter and chewed on it nonchalantly. It earned him a glare from Sam, but he only stared back smiling.

“It’s… Gabriel,” Sam forfeited.

“That’s a weird name for a girl, Sam,” Dean teased. Sam rolled his eyes.

“That’s because he’s not a girl, jerk-“

“Bitch,” Dean slipped in seamlessly so that it didn’t even interrupt Sam’s rant.

“And he’s going to be here soon, so please leave.”

Dean could tell Sam really was nervous about this and Dean actually knew who Gabriel was. Though he didn’t approve of it because Gabe was kind of a dick, he somehow made Sam sort of happy. He didn’t want to be in the house when Gabe arrived anyway so he sighed in defeat.

“Fine, yeah. I’ll take the laptop to go get fixed and go grab a burger at the Roadhouse or something.” Sam’s face softened.

“Thanks, Dean. I think we’re going out to a movie tonight so we won’t be here too long, just for dinner.”

And with that Dean packed up the laptop and grabbed his jacket. He opened the door to head out to the Impala when Gabriel was suddenly in front of him with a raised fist. 

“Was just about to knock there, Deano,” Gabriel said all too happily. Dean just glared at him.

“And I was just leaving,” Dean said as he shouldered past Gabriel. 

Gabriel was a nice enough guy most of the time, but he liked to play pranks. Dean even used to think they were funny until he was the butt of the joke. And it only went downhill from there. They’d met at a college party that was mostly Dean’s crowd, but he’d brought Sam along. For some reason Sam and Gabe had hit off and Dean secretly regretted ever bringing Sam there. They probably would’ve met somehow anyway though. It was a pretty small town and Gabe worked at one of the more popular cafés. Sam was still in college and lived with Dean who paid their rent with his job as a mechanic. He’d gone to school for business and was working his way up to owning the shop he worked at.

Dean finally pulled up at the computer place in town. It was a small shop with a lot of electronics-type-things that he didn’t really understand lining the shelves on the walls. When he walked in a bell on the door rang, but no one was at the desk. He walked up to it and brought his laptop out and waited for a bit. There was a door slightly ajar on the wall behind the desk. 

“Uh, hello?” Dean tried. Then he heard a lot of clatter, some swearing, and finally the door opened and a man in a beige trenchcoat stumbled out. Dean watched with an amused smile on his face. 

“How can I help you?” The man’s voice was gruff and he seemed utterly annoyed with Dean’s existence at the moment.

“Uh, are you okay man?” Dean was honestly a bit concerned after the noises he heard, but he still couldn’t get his smile completely under control.

“Did you come into this computer shop to ask about my welfare?” The man continued to sound annoyed, but Dean only found it endearing.

“Uh, is that a… computer chip in your hair?” The desk that separated them wasn’t that big and Dean leaned easily across to pick out the piece of computer from the man’s hair. It was soft and dark and looked almost sex-ruffled. Dean suddenly found himself thinking about how much he wanted to pull on that hair and make the man moan in that deep voice. When Dean realized his fairly inappropriate thoughts, he withdrew his hand quickly dropping the chip on the counter. But when he looked back, the man no longer looked like he couldn’t be bothered if Dean had dropped dead right in front of him. He now had a small smile playing on his chapped lips.

“Yeah, I sort of…got into a bit of a fight with a motherboard,” the man said smoothly. Dean laughed a bit and it made the other man smile a bit more. They stood there smiling at each other for just a moment short of awkward when Dean remembered why he’d gone there in the first place.

“Oh, um, so my laptop kind of got this blue screen of death type thing and I have absolutely no idea what to do about it,” Dean said as he opened the laptop to show the other man. The man hit a few keys, then sighed and shut it again. 

“Well I think I can fix it, but I won’t be able to until tomorrow. I’m actually closing up soon and it’ll take me a fair amount of time.” The guy sounded sincerely sorry that he couldn’t help Dean out right away.

“No, no, that’s fine. Honestly it’s cool, I can survive without it for a night,” Dean offered with a smile. 

“Oh. Okay,” the man said. Then they stood there and Dean felt a bit awkward under the other man’s gaze. “Can I get your number?” The question completely caught Dean off guard and he almost started blushing before the man continued: “So I can call and let you know tomorrow when it’s ready.”

“Of course,” Dean said a bit too loudly, trying to ignore the slightly disappointed feeling in his stomach. “Here’s my cell number,” Dean said as he handed the guy a card. “I’m Dean by the way.”

“Thank you,” he said as he took the card, and “I’m Castiel,” as he held out a hand for Dean to shake. The man’s hands were surprisingly smooth, much smoother than Dean’s calloused hands anyway. But they were quite strong and the firm handshake sent a slight chill down Dean’s spine. Then Castiel handed him a card and said: “Here’s the store number incase you need to call for any reason.”

Dean thanked him and left feeling a bit cowardly. He really would’ve liked to ask the guy out or something, but Dean hadn’t felt so nervous around anyone in a long time. It sent him through a bit of a loop. His palms were sweaty as he got back into the Impala and drove to the Roadhouse. He’d ordered his burger and was drinking a beer when he found himself holding Castiel’s card and his cell phone infront of him.

He could just call and ask if he wanted to hang out or something. It didn’t have to mean anything, just having a beer or something. Dean started dialing and then thought of Castiel laughing at the idea or the awkward computer pick-up if he was rejected. Just as he shut his phone and lay his forehead on the table groaning, his phone rang. Dean expected it to be Bobby or Sam, but it wasn’t any of his contacts. Then Dean looked at Castiel’s card and the number matched. Dean flipped it open and swallowed.

“Uh… hello?”

“Hello Dean. I… I know I said I would call when your computer was ready, but I was rather hoping you maybe wanted to get a drink some time or something. I’m very sorry if this seems unprofessional or forward in any way; feel free to tell me so,” Castiel stopped and Dean realized he was waiting for a response. His eyes widened with a bit of disbelief. Then he huffed out a laugh. “Is… something funny?” Dean forgot he hadn’t said anything yet. 

“What? No, sorry. I mean yes. I mean, no nothing’s funny. It’s just… I was about to call and ask you the same thing.” 

“Oh… Well. That’s… good.” Dean thought Castiel almost sounded as flustered as Dean was. They both seemed unsure of what to do next.

“Hey, where are you? Still at the shop? I’m just over at the Roadhouse if you wanted to get a drink, like… now?”

Cas audibly let out a deep sigh. “I’m actually not too far a walk from there. I can be there in five,” Cas spoke more easily now.

“Sounds good,” Dean said and they both hung up. He smiled into his beer and took another sip. Dean ordered another burger and beer, hoping Cas would be okay with it. He also hoped he wouldn’t mind the nickname since ‘Castiel’ was a bit of a mouth full. Dean thought it would’ve been awkward when Cas finally got there, but he was actually more relaxed around Cas then a lot of other people he considered his friends. They fell into easy conversation about music and cars and computers and books. Cas liked the nickname as well as what Dean had ordered for him. They argued about their opinions on TV shows and politics and religion. Dean had more fun than he’d had in a really, really long time. As they slowly were finishing their second beers, they were discussing the merits of DC vs Marvel movies.

“But I mean, c’mon, have you seen The Punisher? The Thomas Jane version, not the newer one, because that was sort of shit.”

“I actually can’t say I’ve seen either one,” Cas replied.

“No way! Man you’ve got to see it, I can probably quote it word for word,” Dean checked his watch and bit his lip. He hoped Cas was having as good a time as he was and that this wasn’t going too far. “Hey if you don’t have anything to do for the rest of the night, I have it on DVD if you want to come over and watch,” Dean asked a bit hesitantly. Castiel’s reply came more quickly than Dean had expected and soon they were both in the Impala driving toward Dean’s apartment. He hoped Sam and Gabriel would still be out for a while. He also hoped if there was going to be any hooking up going on (Dean shuddered at the thought), that it would happen at Gabriel’s place.

They didn’t talk much on the drive, but it was a relaxed silence between them. He let Cas pick out the music and was pleased when AC/DC filled the speakers.

As Dean unlocked the door to his apartment he warned Cas that he lived with his brother, who was out right now, but probably left a mess. Dean took Cas’s coat and put it with his own leather one across one of the chairs in the living room. Dean was surprised to find the kitchen fairly spotless and grabbed two beers from the fridge. They leaned against the back of the couch for a few moments, just drinking and talking, then Dean remembered the movie.

“I guess I should go find it, it’s gotta be around here somewhere.” Dean went to root through the stacks of DVDs. Castiel wandered over to the record player and put some Bob Dylan on which made Dean look up. Cas wandered back over to the couch and sat on the armrest then fell backwards onto the cushions.

“Cas, are you drunk?” Dean laughed a bit.

“No, just… just relaxed. I haven’t had this much fun in a long time,” Cas said thoughtfully.

“Me neither, Cas. I’m… I’m glad you called me,” Dean said honestly.

Cas turned his head to look at Dean and he smiled. Dean looked at Cas laid out on his couch with his feet swinging over the armrest. His shirt had ridden up and Dean could see the smooth skin covering hipbones. He crawled over on his hands and knees to Cas and placed a soft kiss on Cas’s lips. He leaned back and looked at Cas again, who was still smiling. Cas’s hand came up behind Dean’s head and pulled them close again. The kiss was longer this time, sweeter and wetter. Dean pulled away again and rearranged himself to get hands on either side of Cas’s face, kneeling now so he could be more directly over Cas. He bent down for another kiss. Cas’s arms wrapped around Dean’s body and his hands rubbed up and down Dean’s back.

Dean deepened the kiss when Cas allowed his tongue to pass his lips. They kissed slowly for a long time until they had to separate for air. They were both breathing deeply and Dean stole a glance to Castiel’s glistening, reddened lips. Then he looked back into Cas’s deep blue eyes. Dean dragged one hand down Cas’s shoulder, then arm, then chest, then stomach, until he got to the bare skin at his hips. Dean rubbed his thumb along the skin there then Cas moved up so his entire body was on the couch, and Dean climbed over top of him. He bent down and slowly kissed the light trail of hair that was leading into his jeans. Then he licked a stripe along the waistline, and nipped at the hipbone. Cas sucked in a breath and it sounded almost like a hiss. Dean kissed the spot and bit again a bit harder, soothing it with his tongue. Cas groaned and shifted his legs uncomfortably.

Dean smiled knowing Cas was so turned on by this. He himself was getting hard just at the sounds Cas was making. Dean continued nipping and licking up Castiel’s stomach, bringing up his tshirt as he went. He pressed his lips to Cas’s again, harder this time, sucking on Cas’s lower lip. He took Cas’s shirt off, then Cas’s hands quickly went to the hem of Dean’s shirt and Dean helped pull it off. Dean pressed his body to Cas’s and felt a rush at Cas’s warm skin against his own. He dove back in to kiss Cas’s mouth; one hand tilting Cas’s head back a bit, the other fisting in Cas’s hair. Cas ran his hands up and down Dean’s back, scratching when Dean pressed their groins together or bit Cas’s lip a bit too hard. Dean smiled at the idea that they both liked to leave marks. Dean broke off their kiss to suck a deep mark on Cas’s neck, and Cas was panting heavily.

Cas started moaning, saying Dean’s name over and over. His hips were moving up to meet Dean’s and Dean couldn’t do anything but match his rhythm. He bit at Cas’s ear, earning another long moan. Then they were kissing again while their hips moved together and Dean can feels Cas’s cock through his jeans. He thought he could come just from that, but desperately wanted more contact anyway. He fumbled with the button and zipper of Cas’s jeans and then his own. They had to stop their rutting for a moment, just long enough to get their pants and boxers to at least their knees. Cas’s hands were in Dean’s hair and Dean slipped a hand in between their bodies. It didn’t take long to find a rhythm again, this time Dean’s hand was around both their cocks. The friction was almost too much to handle and Dean was kissing Cas roughly. When Cas came, his back arched off the couch and Dean’s name was a breath on his lips. Dean followed shortly after, gasping into the crook of Cas’s neck. They lay still for a few minutes, just breathing and holding each other until Dean could feel the stickiness dry become uncomfortable.

“We should probably go clean up,” Dean whispered.

They both got in a hot shower and slowly made out, leaving Dean feeling like a teenager again. Dean’s finger slid down the crack of Cas’s ass and it made Cas draw in a sharp breath. “Next time,” Cas whispered. And Dean hoped Cas was planning on staying the night, and really hoped Cas was one for morning sex. Cas borrowed a pair of Dean’s boxers and a grey shirt that was slightly big on him. Dean put on sweat pants and a simple white shirt. They ended up watching the movie, and Cas did sleep over, and Dean was happy to learn he was one for morning sex and that he takes his coffee black.

Dean had to drive Cas to the shop the next morning since Cas had walked to meet him. They were leaving the apartment when Cas opened the door to Sam standing there, keys in hand.

“Hello, I am Castiel,” Cas said politely. 

“Uh, hi? I’m Sam,” Sam shook Castiel’s hand a bit awkwardly.

“Ok Cas, I’m ready,” Dean said as he rounded the corner to see his brother and Castiel in the doorway.

“Have a good night, Dean?” Sam asked smugly.

“Bitch,” Dean grumbled. “We should go, Cas. We’ll talk later, Sam,” Dean said as he pushed Cas past Sam and out the door.

“It was nice to meet you Sam,” Cas said over his shoulder.

“You too,” replied Sam and Dean could hear him laughing as he shut the door.

Dean got back home 20 minutes later and Sam was eating cereal in the kitchen.

“So I guess you had a good night, then?” Said Dean.

“I guess we both did,” Sam laughed. Dean had nothing to say to that. He really did have a good night. “I like him. Castiel…” Sam said thoughtfully.

Dean thought of Cas’s hands and lips and eyes and smile, and thought about the slow goodbye kiss before Cas went into the shop. “Yeah… I like him too,” Dean replied.


End file.
